1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall mounted air conditioners, and more particularly to a wall mounted air conditioner, which allows its air conditioner body to be easily installed in an installation space of a building and removed from the installation space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a wall mounted air conditioner is used to air-condition a small-scale building, one floor of a middle-scale building, a conference hall or a computer room while being connected to the duct system of a building.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, such a wall mounted air conditioner is installed in an installation space 1 on one side of a building. An inner wall 2 and an outer wall 6 define the installation space 1. An opening 4 is formed on the inner wall 2 to allow an air conditioner body 3 to be installed and removed. A door 5 having an inlet 5a is mounted in the opening 4. An opening 7 is formed in the outer wall 6 to allow outdoor air to enter the space, exchange heat with the air conditioner body 3 and flow out of the space.
The air conditioner body 3 is disposed in the installation space 1 with the outdoor air inlet and outlet 8 and 9 of the air conditioner body 3 facing the opening 7 of the outer wall 6 and the indoor air inlet 10 of the air conditioner body 3 facing the inlet 5a of the door 5. An exhaust hole 11 formed on the top of the air conditioner body 3 is connected to a duct 13 installed in a building. In this case, the duct 13 is connected to the exhaust hole 11 by means of an adhesive tape or a steel wire. The bottom of the air conditioner body 3 is supported by a plurality of support legs 14 on the bottom of the installation space 1.
When the conventional wall mounted air conditioner is installed in the installation space 1, the air conditioner body 3 is moved into the installation space 1 at a proper position and the exhaust hole 11 of the air conditioner body 3 is connected to the duct 13 of the building.
However, in the conventional wall mounted air conditioner, since the air conditioner body 3 is supported by a plurality of support legs 14, the air conditioner body 3 is difficult to move to the installation space 1 for installation and to remove out of the installation space 1 for repair or replacement.
Additionally, since the exhaust hole 11 of the air conditioner body 3 is connected to the duct 13 by means of an adhesive tape or a steel wire, the exhaust hole 11 and the duct 13 are difficult to connect to each other for installation and to disconnect from each other for repair or replacement.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a wall mounted air conditioner, which can be easily moved into an installation space for installation and easily removed from the installation space for repair or replacement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wall mounted air conditioner, which can be easily connected to a duct for installation and easily disconnected from the duct for repair or replacement.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a wall mounted air conditioner, comprising: an air conditioner body installed in an installation space of a building and provided with an exhaust hole on its top; a frame situated in the installation space for guiding the installation and removal of the air conditioner body; and a connecting duct fitted into the air conditioner body and the frame for connecting the exhaust hole of the air conditioner body to a duct mounted in the building when the air conditioner body is moved into the installation space.
The frame may comprise: a plurality of lower rails arranged in parallel with each other in the moving direction of the air conditioner body; a plurality of pillars extended upwardly from the ends of the lower rails; and a top plate connected to the upper ends of the pillars, into which the connecting duct is fitted at a position corresponding to that of the exhaust hole.
The connecting duct may be comprised of first and second connecting duct parts, the first connecting duct part being mounted to the top plate with its upper portion upwardly extended and connected to the duct and its lower portion downwardly extended, the second connecting duct part being upwardly extended from the exhaust hole, the first connecting duct part being provided with a first extended portion extended downwardly from the rear half of the first connecting duct part to cover the rear half of the second connecting duct part, the second connecting duct part being provided with a second extended portion extended upwardly from the front half of the second connecting duct part to cover the front half of the first connecting duct part.
The first and second extended portions may be each provided with a sealing member to maintain air-tightness therebetween.
The first and second connecting duct parts may each have a circular cross-section.
The first half of one of the first and second connecting duct parts may have an inner diameter identical with the outer diameter of the remaining connecting duct part, while a second half may have an outer diameter identical with the inner diameter of the remaining connecting duct part.
The first and second connecting duct parts are each provided with connecting projections and connecting recesses respectively to ensure the connection therebetween.
The wall mounted air conditioner may further comprise a plurality of upper rails, the upper rails being formed on the bottom of the air conditioner body to correspond to the lower rails of the frame, the upper and lower rails being provided with longitudinal guide projections that are engaged with each other to prevent the air conditioner body from being displaced laterally during the movement of the air conditioner body.